The Mage of Kingsman
by DarkLordWill
Summary: HPxKingsman. WBWL. Running away at the young age of 10, H.J.Potter felt unloved. His younger brother had everything given to him on a silver platter. His parents forgot he even existed sometimes. He was alone, until he was taken in by a man named Merlin. Guns, women, whiskey and magic. No longer will the world see him as Harry James Potter, he is now Hades.
1. Chapter 1 - For Queen and Country

**The Mage of Kingsman**

 _Disclaimer: I dont own anything except the story itself._

Chapter 1- For Queen and Country

*23rd October 2014, Piz Gloria, the Schilthorn, Switzerland *

 _The plan to kill Doctor Hannes Riekker was a simple one, pretend to be a tourist and drop several drops of odourless and colourless poison into his drink as I passed. Unfortunately after the failed assassination attempt of two weeks ago in Florence, Italy, the good Doctor had become a little paranoid, annoyingly._

The assassin watched as the doctor poured a vial of liquid into his alcoholic drink and saw the colour turn a deep red. The doctor dropped the drink like it stung him and looked around wildly as tourists jumped at the sound of glass smashing onto the hardwood floor of the restaurant, which had now started to rotate. The assassin reacted like the other tourists and looked shocked whilst masking his annoyance, deciding to resort to Plan B.

Walking up to the doctor with wide eyes, the assassin pretended to look confused, but that's when things really went wrong. The Doctor looked at the assassin, dead in the eye as he was walking towards him…..

….and smirked.

"Hab Dich!" (Found you) and the world exploded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The assassin coughed and felt a heavy object on his chest; opening his eyes the assassin looked at the hazy world around him, debris and bodies were strewn everywhere, he looked down at the object keeping him pinned to the floor to see it was part of the table the doctor had be stood at. Easily pushing the table off, the assassin got to his feet. Slowly moving through the rubble and stepping over the mangled corpses in front of him, he looked at the area that the doctor had stood a few minutes before.

There was no sign of the Doctor or even a body, like the area he had just pushed himself up from it seemed like a small bomb had gone off. That's when it clicked; there wasn't any shrapnel from a bomb. The assassin waved his hand and the area shimmered slightly.

"Ah"

He waved his hand again, this time the assassin smirked. He twisted on the spot and disappeared into thin air. Reappearing on a road, he looked around and saw three large vehicles moving away from him down a snaking hill very quickly, gathering his bearings he walked to the barrier and looked over it down beneath him, he saw the road twisting and turning he looked right to see the convoy of black Land Rovers approach the area underneath the assassin.

Cracking his neck, the assassin calmly vaulted over the barrier and counted to five before stepping over the edge. A heartbeat later he landed on the front 4x4 automatically rolling forwards and at the same time pulling a pistol out, putting the barrel on the window-screen on the driver's side he pulled the trigger.

The vehicle gave a lurch to the right, the assassin bounded onto the roof and leaped forward before twisting and vanishing again only seconds later appearing on the roof of the third car. This time the driver started to swerve purposely trying to rid of the assassin but somehow the man on the roof of the car stood with his legs slightly bent as if it was stationary.

The lead car that now had a driver with a bullet hole in his forehead and three screaming colleagues hit the barrier to its right making it flip over and vanish downwards.

The assassin aimed his pistol in the general direction of the men in the car and fired 4 shots killing them all, he twisted on the spot to then reappear in the middle car next to a frightened but very much alive Dr Riekker.

"Guten Abend Dr Riekker" (Good Evening Dr Riekker) The assassin shot the goon in the front passanger seat and trained his pistol onto the driver but didn't fire. Behind, the third car slammed into the wall completely crumpling the left side.

"Wer sind Sie?!" (Who are you?!) the doctor asked, the assassin stared at him for a second before grabbing his left arm and tearing at the doctors shirtsleeve. A black skull with a snake coming out of its mouth was tattooed onto the man's forearm. The assassin raised an eyebrow.

"Ein Todesser der mit Muggeln arbeitet? Was würde Ihr Bossm nur davon halten? " (A Death Eater working with Muggles? What would your boss think?) The assassin grinned and the last thing Doctor Hannes Riekker saw before he died was a barrel of the assassin's pistol.

* * *

Edited:03/08/2015 - Thanks to _Lalenja_ for telling me the correct translation for the German lines. Google translate, you suck.


	2. Chapter 2 – A Phone Call to the Past

Here is the second chapter, sorry for the delay, of many months...been a bit busy.

Warning: This chapter contains subject matter that might make some people uncomfortable.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or content from Harry Potter or Kingsman except the content that from what I know, is my own.

If anything doesn't make sense in this chapter, apologies, I haven't been to New York so anything that couldn't actually happen due to the area, not my fault, I did some research but I don't know it that well enough to make a proper judgement.

* * *

Chapter 2 – A Phone Call to the Past

*23:45pm, 2nd May 2015, 15th floor, Flatiron Building, Manhattan, New York City*

 _I have killed lots of people in my time, using both muggle and wizarding techniques, both messy and clean, the messy way is usually when things go south or when the intended target has killed one of our own. However, there is one way to kill someone that is both satisfying and easy, using the British standard L115A3 sniper rifle with a silencer (magically enhanced)._

 _The target tonight is a Howard Storm, an American business man who likes to hunt young muggles both male and female, sexually abuse them then kill them. Why not leave this to the muggle police you ask? Because Howard Storm is not Howard Storm, he Marius Lestrange. Marius Lestrange is Bellatrix Lestrange's Uncle who is also probably partly responsible for his niece's nuttiness. Reading the report on the plane this morning he apparently took her on muggle hunts; after Voldemort "died" he vanished. Until now._

 _Somehow Marius has permanently transfigured his facial features to appear as a red straight haired, blue eyed, bearded fellow instead of the normal curly black hair and abnormal orange eyes with no beard. Another feature that drastically changes his features is the straight nose instead of the broken one before._

 _So, we got wind that "Howard Storm" was in New York and we couldn't help but take care of the bastard._

Looking down the scope that was also magically enhanced, the assassin saw that Marius had just exited a taxi at Washington Square Park with what looked like a girl, who was clearly not 18 yet, may not be for another couple of years in fact.

"Pig Tails? Really Marius? Is that what gets your vile blood pumping?" the assassin mumbled whilst slowly following the two into the park. He saw that Marius had rested his arm on the girls lower back, guiding her into the park whilst looking around for any muggles nearby.

The two sat down on a bench under a lamp which coincidentally dimmed so that the two could hardly be seen at night. Using the ear piece connected to the scope the assassin listened to Marius use comforting words whilst pulling out a syringe from his pocket that clearly had Amortentia in it and maybe some other ingredients, probably morphine. Morphine mixes well with Amortentia, it was odourless and a great way to get someone infatuated with you for the sole purpose of sexual acts.

He could see Marius's wand sticking out of his back pocket, bad place, buttocks can be blown off that way. The assassin smiled slightly, which then vanished when Marius inserted the syringe in to the girl. He swore. He watched as the girl's face went from a genuine smile to a dreamy smile that didn't suit her.

The assassin breathed, the park was 1408 yards away. With a slight wind heading West, fortunately these bullets were not affected by wind or the annoying thing called gravity that is a bane to even the most highly skilled sniper, so it's a straight shot.

Marius stood up and stared hungrily down at the pig tail haired girl, he pulled his wand out and waved it around, a slight shimmer domed the two at the bench and all noise went from the assassin's headphone. Silencing charm up. Marius waved his arm again and another ripple want around them, a civilian walking by, looking at Marius and the young girl with curiosity suddenly turned away like they didn't care. Notice-me-not up. Thing is, the assassin was far enough away to not be affected by the charm thus he just stared at the smug looking Marius.

It had started to rain, heavily, the assassin watched as Marius waved his wand again and the rain seemed to fall onto a dome and fall to a circle around the two. The assassin liked the smell of the rain, it was refreshing. The street below was busy, as per usual, New York is known as The City That Never Sleeps for a reason. The phone rang next to the assassin, he twitched his fingers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello?"

"Hello Hades" a voice came from the phone into the empty office.

Hades didn't react except to follow Marius with his gun as he moved to take off his coat and put it on the bench.

"Who is this?" Hades replied, his lip quirked to a smirk. The phone gave off an annoyed grunt.

"You know who it is" the phone said, clearly annoyed.

"Nope, this voice doesn't ring a bell...sorry" Hades said in the same fake confused tone, the phone swore.

"It's Merlin" The newly christened voice called Merlin said in a deadpan tone.

"Oh! Merlin! I'm sorry, I thought I told you not to ring me when I'm in a mission so I clearly thought that it was someone else who wasn't dumb enough to ring me when I said not to…" Hades explained, he watched as the target ripped the girl's dark pink t-shirt, the girl didn't even flinch when the cold hit her. Marius's smile became larger.

"Yes, well, this is important, we received a letter from your parents…" Hades blinked in response to hearing this.

"….and, what do my parents want?"

"Apparently, the headmaster of Hogwarts needs your help…" Hades blinked again.

"For what?" Marius had just pulled the girls skirt down, the girl just smiled dreamily. Hades still had his finger on the trigger bus wasn't ready to pull it yet. Marius unbuttoned his shirt and placed it on the bench, along with his wand and belt.

"Marius, you need to shave that chest of yours" Hades said out loud.

"What?" Merlin said in confusion.

"Nothing Merlin, what does the headmaster of Hogwarts need help with?" Hades heard Merlin re read the letter, he had always found it difficult to read ink on parchment. All wizards and witches liked to write a bit dodgy really.

"Ah, yes, something about a specialty to hunting down Death Eaters and taking care of them" Merlin read. Hades raised an eyebrow then dropped it as he watched Marius pull his trousers down, and his pants.

Here we go.

"Hold on a second Merlin"

Hades held his breath and time seemed to slow, the gloved finger pulled the trigger and no noise except slight kick back was felt as the bullet exited the gun (couldn't get rid of kickback no matter what a person tries with magic, only suppress it). Hades stared down the sight and watched as Marius's head seemed to explode in red and cock to the side, his body falling the same way his head went. Brain matter and bone covered the air for a brief second before dropping to the ground. The magical dome and charms around the bench vanished when the caster was dead. Marius fell to the floor, covered in blood and now rain. The shot had gone through his head as a stream of blood had gone a foot or so passed the bench. Hades could see the bullet on the floor covered in blood. Good Bye Marius Lestrange.

Pulling the bolt back on the gun, a casing was ejected, Hades caught it in mid-air, he dropped it into his trouser pocket.

"Okay, how could Albus Dumbledore know about me? Aren't I supposed to be invisible to the world?" Hades asked as he pulled the gun off the window frame and twisting the silencer off.

"To the muggle world maybe, but to the wizarding world you are known as one of the deadliest assassins in the world, probably THE deadliest. We gave the British magical government or more specifically Amelia Bones the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement your code name and how to reach you for assignments. We don't trust anyone else in that government except her. However, word gets out eventually, so your reputation is global. How else do you think you get more magical assignments then muggle ones, apparently there are a lot of Death Eaters and generally horrible magical people out there who need to be taken care of" Merlin explained with slight humour in his voice, Hades stared at the phone for a couple of seconds.

That made sense, Kingsman was a muggle organisation with only a few magical people within it, including himself. Of course the missions came from somewhere, it made sense it came from a magical source.

"Okay…Again, how does Dumbledore know about me?" Hades asked curiously as he disassembled his rifle and placed each section into a foam lined metal case. Before he put the scope away he peered through it down to Washington Square Park; a crowd had gathered now, a woman was comforting the now crying pig tailed girl. Marius's body had a pool of blood around it, a few people were taking pictures with their phones, cars slowed to see what was going on, some sped off when they noticed the blood, others had stopped completely.

"It doesn't say in your parent's letter but I think Amelia gave the name and contact details to him, only way I know how. Actually I saw a rise in funny dressed people walking passed the shop today, I'm glad you put those charms up to make sure we went unnoticed from them. I suspect Dumbledore sent a few people to snoop around but when nobody actually entered the shop I guess he got his most trustworthy people, your parents, to send us a letter explaining Dumbledore's needs" Hades stood silently in the office, equipment packed away, he could hear distant police sirens going off, maybe for Marius, you couldn't tell in this city.

* * *

So yeah, that's the second chapter. Again, sorry about the delay. Hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter will be up some time in the future...hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3 - Raised Glasses, New Blood

Huh...that was quick.

Chapter 3 everyone.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that is part of the H.P series and Kingsman

* * *

Chapter 3 – Raised Glasses, New Blood

*13:15pm, 10th August 2015, Kingsman Headquarters, 11 Saville Row, London, England*

 _Christopher Stewart or Gawain to the Kingsman was always a quiet man, he was one of the wiser members of Kingsman, he had joined a few years before Harry Hart became Galahad. The younger members looked up to him as a sort of mentor when it came to tactics on missions, his vast knowledge of the world allowed members to know the best angles of approach to a target and sometimes saved a few members from getting themselves into traps._

 _When Harry had died, Christopher did not seek revenge for his old friend, nor did he lock himself away, he, like all the other members had picked up his glass of whiskey and took it down in a single gulp. He was too focused on the mission he was on to mourn. Nor did he lash out in anger when the news came to him that Arthur had betrayed the Kingsman. He took two shots of whisky instead of one, but then went back to the mission at hand._

 _Gawain had a track record of 2,500 missions to his name, but the 2,501 would be his last. Some would say killing the president of Brazil, Flavio Marcelo, with a Bic Pen would be a bit ruthless, but Christopher felt he deserved the chance to be a bit more ruthless, and all that sadness from years of seeing his friends die and the betrayal of others had finally been released. He knew this would be his last mission when he took it, it was an Excalibur Mission, a mission in which he has only completed 5 others beforehand. So to honour his late friend Harry, he decided to go out with style._

 _The president of Brazil was a nasty piece of work; allowing gangs to roam the country by just paying him a sum of money, and letting the anger peak to the point of stabbing the president in the neck with a pen was a massive relief to Gawain._

 _Standing over the dead president, wearing his best black suit, his right hand holding a pen which was dripping with Flavio's blood, his left hand held a glass of Scotch, Gawain felt peace take over. The anger was gone. At the same time as he felt this, 6 armed men had burst into the room and had opened fire on Gawain without a second thought. He didn't move._

 _So it was on this day that Hades, Galahad, Lancelot and Merlin sat at headquarters, their heads bowed, a glass of whiskey in their hands. Honouring a knight, a mentor, and a friend. They raised their glasses in unison._

" _To Gawain"_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hades stared at his empty whiskey glass, the silence in the room was comforting, he hadn't felt like this since Harry had died. Like Harry, Christopher had been a close friend to Hades when growing up and training at Kingsman; he had always found time to sit with the young Hades and talk about everything going off in the world, he was also very interested in the magical world. When Hades became Hades, Christopher had asked him if he could teach him how to spot a magical person and the best way of taking care of them.

To Hades, Christopher was more than just a friend. He was family.

Looking up, Hades saw Eggsy and Roxy or Galahad and Lancelot, were both staring at their glasses as well, they both weren't as close to Christopher as Hades had been but they had their own time with the man.

Hades looked at Merlin who was now sat in Arthur's old seat, he knew the man was fighting his emotions back down for what was coming next, everyone at the table knew, including those not really sitting at the table but were holograms of their real selves.

Time for recruitment.

It felt like an insult to the dead to start recruitment so soon after a member dies, but everyone knew that the empty chair had to be filled sometime, it was better to start now then later when a 'Gawain' was needed urgently.

Setting his glass down, Merlin stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone slowly looked up in silence.

"Selection for the position of Gawain starts tomorrow; Galahad and Lancelot, this will be your first time selecting a person for recruitment, pamphlets to the best universities in Britain have been delivered to your homes as we speak, however if you want to choose for yourself and feel you know a better route to take, please do. It's obvious with the example of Galahad here that sometimes you find the best in lesser known areas" Merlin said, Eggsy grinned, he looked at Hades who winked at him. Merlin turned and looked at Hades directly.

"Hades, you however don't get the pleasure of looking absolutely anywhere in the British Isles this time…" Hades looked sharply at Merlin, before groaning and resting his head in his palms, ever since he replied to his parents' letter of help for one Albus Dumbledore, who then asked for him to go to the school, which Hades wanted to decline, but Merlin said yes to; he had the feeling that this was a blessing in disguise for Merlin who had planned for this opportunity to arise someday.

"Let me guess, this has absolutely nothing to do with me going to Hogwarts soon?" Hades asked sarcastically into his palms, Eggsy chuckled loudly and Roxy held a hand over her mouth which covered a smile. Merlin raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"You will be going to Hogwarts for the start of the arrival feast, I would like you to pick someone there after the first week, then train them…your way" Hades had slowly let his head drop between his hands, before hearing what Merlin said at the end, which he then shot up straight at. Eggsy, Roxy and a few other members made some kinds of sounds that ranged from "unfair", to "Lucky Tosser" from Eggsy, and a few groans. It was rare for a member to be allowed to personally train a recruit. This meant the mentor could show the recruit some tricks and personally make them better without them having to go through standard training which dragged.

"I get to train my recruit?" Hades asked surprised, Eggsy rolled his eyes.

"Well done mate, thanks for the example of how not to reply in an idiotic way, will you be teaching your recruit this, because if you do, we have a lot better chance at getting ours to the empty chair" Eggsy said in a mocking tone, Hades gave him the finger in reply.

"Yes Hades, you have total free rein on training, you are magical and you trained yourself after basic, it shouldn't be hard to take your skills and apply them to someone else, just don't kill them in the process" Merlin said; he knew what Hades was like for training himself, he had once strapped two cinder blocks to his own feet, tied his hands behind his back with plastic handcuffs, some duct tape over his mouth and dropped himself into the Atlantic Ocean from a helicopter, when he escaped and climbed onto the boat that was there to pick him up, he said that he 'needed to try and escape whilst under a lot of pressure', Merlin wasn't sure if he did it to make that pun or if he was actually training himself.

Hades stared at Merlin for a second before standing abruptly, making Roxy jump and swear.

"Well then, I had better prepare a training schedule, can't have my recruit know how to use a Glock, but not know how to take a fork and artfully wield it like a blade, many warlords have felt the four-pronged-heart-remover-of-death on my missions." Both Eggsy and Roxy look pained at the idea of Hades masterfully doing heart removal surgery with a fork.

"Okay, you get to that...but please Hades, don't teach them all of your methods, some of them can be disturbing even for some of our members' standards, the things you do with that magic of yours is amazing but can be gruesome at times" Merlin said looking slightly pale, Hades pouted slightly before grinning, he subconsciously rubbed his hands together like applying hand cream, he always did that when Merlin was talking about Hades's magic, and for a painful but good reason.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't, but it will be more interesting than your training modules" with that final statement he turned and walked out of the room with more of a spring in his step then when he entered.

When Hades had disappeared from the room Eggsy coughed getting everyone's attention.

"I don't know whether to feel pity on his soon-to-be apprentice or feel jealous that they will learn some sick tricks..." Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

The address at the top is the actual address for Huntsman bespoke suit tailoring in London, the same shop which was changed for the Kingsman movie!

Hope you liked this chapter, again, another will be up when I feel like it and aren't busy. You might be lucky and get another chapter tomorrow, gosh.


	4. Chapter 4 - Old School, New Occupant

Oh wow, I'm on a role. This is probably because its a nice distraction from my Uni work.

Hahahahaaaa...

That's not good for my Uni work...

Disclaimer: Don't own anything remotely wizardy or Kingsman-y except things that are my own.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Old School, New Occupant

*19:30pm, 1st September 2015, Outside the Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Lochaber, Fort William, Scotland*

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, built in the Early Middle Ages, designed by Rowena Ravenclaw and an unknown Architect, who has a statue of himself in the entrance hall, unfortunately nobody knows who this architect is, no plaque, no name. However, the rumour is that the Headmaster/Headmistress has the knowledge within the Head teacher's personal library, which is obviously under lock and key and for their eyes only._

 _This bit of information is one of the many insignificant details that Hades memorised whilst on the flight towards the school itself; quite a bit of the information within the 10 thick documents that were provided to Hades by the researchers at Headquarters._

 _One other insignificant piece of information that amused Hades greatly was the House Elf Monthly Card game in the kitchens, this game took place every last day of the month and apparently Albus Dumbledore liked to be part of it sometimes. This card game didn't involve any sort of winnings, that were monetary but in fact, jobs. If a House Elf won, they got to choose what house they could clean or if they wanted to clean a certain part of the Castle itself. Weird._

 _The flight from London to Inverness Airport in a Kingsman Private Jet takes about 1hr 10mins, then another 1hr 34mins from Inverness Airport to Fort William via car, however finding Hogwarts is a different story. To the muggles, Hogwarts Castle is nothing but a ruin, so why put a lovely hiking path to Castle ruins when there is so much more to see? The wizarding folk where still cautious by putting charms to repel the muggles, just in case._

 _Fortunately, Dumbledore graciously gave Hades the directions to Hogsmeade village which was 'Go to Lochaber, its near there'. Unfortunately, being dropped off at Fort William with all muggles everywhere means founding your own way to the village, which also means hiking. Yay._

 _Why doesn't Hogwarts just send a Professor to pick Hades up from Fort William, apparition would be a lot easier? Apparently they didn't think of that, and Hades didn't mind a nice peaceful hike once in a while._

 _Backpack on, just a couple of suits in it and lunch (also his trusty Glock 19 with Silencer. Precautions), he could then go down to Hogsmeade with a beacon and get headquarters to send the rest of his equipment from packages from a plane. Hades couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's face when a "muggle looking" person strolls in wearing shorts a t-shirt. Placing the final piece of Hogwarts information next to him, he closed his eyes and waited to be woken at Inverness Airport._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Staring at the big castle beyond the gates in front him, Hades smiled, true he didn't want to be here, for the family reason, but Hogwarts Castle is a thing of beauty and the chance of roaming its grounds and halls was something nobody would miss, magical or not. Opening his water bottle, he swallowed the last of his water and took his cap off, he felt the sweat rolling down his head, he needed a shower.

Hogsmeade was quaint little village, Hades imagined kids exploring it for the first time, running into the sweet shop or having lunch at the Three Broomstick. His stomach made a noise. Hunger.

"I hope the cooks are good at this school, I've eaten at a lot of expensive restaurants in my life, good food was always served." He said to his left like someone was there. Hades stared at the empty spot, the hunger and tiredness must be doing things to his head.

Taking a deep breath, he walked up to the front gate to the school, which mysteriously opened for him…or it could be the little man standing in the alcove who saw him and opened it.

'This must be Professor Flitwick' Hades thought to himself as he watched the gates closed behind him.

Turning back around, Hades took in the Professor; you could see the Goblin ancestry in him, the slight roughness of some features, however you could also see the human side as well in his eyes and non-sharp teeth that Hades could see as the Professor was smiling. Hades couldn't help but smile back, there was something happy about the whole Professor.

"You must be Mr. Hades?" The Professor said cheerily, Hades nodded.

"Hades just by itself is fine" Hades replied smiling, the professor smile turned into a confused look, for about 10 seconds he looked at Hades, slowly his eyebrows rose in realisation. Hades knew what was coming, he knew as soon as he walked through the gate.

"Mr. Potter...Harry James Potter?" The professor asked, Hades stared at him. Okay maybe for someone else this would be a 'how did you recognise me?!' moment, but Hades didn't exactly wear a disguise so it wasn't a surprise that the first Magical person to encounter him who knew the Potters well would recognise him. A perfect combination of James and Lily. Black messy hair, facial structure and height from his father and the green eyes, nose shape and the slightly pale skin complexion from his mother.

"That's me!" Hades gave a forced smile. Both of them stared at each other for a couple of seconds, the professor looked amazed, Hades…. Harry looked amused now. Looking back up to the castle then back down to the little man before him, Harry gave a small fake cough to get his attention. It seemed to bring him back to his senses.

"M... Mr. Potter, this certainly is a surprise, yes, we should get to the castle." The professor said, Harry made a hand gesture to lead the way.

On the way up to the school, the two men made small talk, nothing about Harry being the lost Potter child, but less personal conversation, like Charms and the world itself. The Professor had explored the world briefly in his youth until he became a Hogwarts teacher. Harry however had gone to places that the little man had never heard of.

On the way, the professor asked him to call him Filius as he wasn't a student, Harry asked him to call him, Harry. He had just made a friend and an ally, very quickly. From Harry's research into Filius Flitwick, this was a good thing to have.

At exactly 07:30pm, Filius and Harry arrived at the school. Filius looked at Harry's attire, then gave him a look that made Harry know what the professor was thinking. It was completely different and modern compared to anything in the building, except maybe some of the Muggleborn children's normal clothes.

"I walked from Fort William, to here, knowing that I probably didn't take the fastest route due to only knowing the area to which the little village maybe situated, do you really think I'd wear anything restricting like trousers and a formal shirt?" Harry asked smiling, he unclipped his backpack around his waist and let it fall off his left shoulder, the loss of the weight on that shoulder felt great. Filius looked like he had just been told the answer to a simple Charm question that he got wrong.

"Of course not, how silly of me to say" he said looking ahead of him, his cheeks slightly pink. Harry chuckled.

They reached the double doors to the Great Hall, a low hum from talking children came from inside. Harry took a deep breath, he started to rub his hands together. He had felt the magic in the building as soon as he had entered, it made his heart race to be in a building soaked with ambient magic, he was excited. The last time he felt like this was when he got the news that he was allowed to legally drink, even though he had been drinking since he was 13 years old. Not heavily, just a glass of Whiskey here and there.

"Ready Harry?" Filius asked looking up at him. Harry stopped rubbing his hands together, looking at the double doors, he nodded silently.

"Well then, it is my pleasure to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" The double doors opened and everyone inside stopped talking to look at the new visitor.

'This is going to be interesting' Harry thought as he walked through the doorway.

* * *

Ooooo, sh*t may hit the fan in the next chapter.

To anyone wondering why there wasn't a big reveal that it was 'HARRY JAMES POTTER, THE LOST BROTHER OMG', is because this is realistic...ish, and Harry wouldn't change his facial features when he knows that hes handsome enough already to pick up the chicks. God, seriously why didn't you think of that.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 - Surprise all Around

Seriously Rowling? Fleamont Potter, really? Couldn't it have been something like, Francis Potter, or George Potter, maybe Samuel Potter? Nah lets go with Fleamont Potter as James's Father's name.

However after doing a bit of research I understand why...

I'm sorry...

Disclaimer: Don't own anything in the Potter and Kingsman Universe

* * *

Chapter 5 – Surprise all Around

*19:30pm, 1st September 2015, Inside the Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Lochaber, Fort William, Scotland*

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore knew with utmost certainty that it was extremely difficult for someone to surprise him, whether it be a good surprise like a surprise birthday party, or a bad surprise like trying to be assassinated when taking a leisurely stroll down Diagon Alley. He was never surprised, he faked being surprised for the good things, don't want to ruin the happy moment with a 'I knew it was going to happen' attitude. There were a few surprises in his life that he was actually surprised about, some saddening and some happy, a few came to mind. The second Potter child being announced, after Harry James was born on 31_ _st_ _July 1995, the second son who was born on 31st_ _July 1999 was a surprise,_ _Fleamont_ _Potter II, named after James's father, came into the world like Harry James had, to war, but it was a happy surprise anyhow. Instead of Harry's combination of both parents, Fleamont had Messy (Potter curse) dark red hair, like Lily, her nose shape and skin complexion, and James's eye colour and facial structure._

 _Voldemort's attack a year later didn't come as a surprise, Albus had a feeling something was going to happen especially with a prophecy being told by his new Divination Professor, and Peter's betrayal locked in the feeling. Lucky enough nobody was harmed badly, Fleamont had a gnarly scar across his face, which faded slightly over time, whereas five-year-old Harry got his own scar, a lightning bolt on his forehead, Voldemort was gone, not dead, he knew that for sure. Albus had scanned both of the children for any dark magic more specifically the Aveda Kedavra; Harry came up negative, thank goodness but Fleamont came up positive; Albus realised that Fleamont must have protected Harry and had saved them both, somehow. Thus Fleamont Potter II was the Boy-Who-Lived._

 _However, there was one surprise that Albus Dumbledore did not see coming, something that made him distance himself from the Potters for a long time, when Harry James ran away. He should have seen the signs, the lack of attention the lad got, the less presents, no child should be the favourite over another, but James and Lily spoiled little Fleamont. Harry was smart, he knew why, Albus could see the understanding in the lads eyes every birthday or when Albus visited and James brought Fleamont down to show him some magic whereas Harry was left in his room. Then one day, when Albus went to visit, he asked to see Harry to give him his Hogwarts letter. He wasn't in the house, his room was a mess, clothes strewn everywhere, some missing, a couple of books gone as well. Harry James Potter had gone._

 _Unsurprisingly, Fleamont Potter II wasn't an idiot, he was smart, not a genius, nor a prodigy; he was better in some classes than others, especially Charms and Transfiguration which he was top of the class most years (probably helped by his parents, who realised how badly they treated Harry and resolved to not spoil Fleamont anymore). He could fly very well, the youngest Seeker of the century getting a spot on the Gryffindor team at eleven and had a knack at getting into trouble but hid his tracks carefully when it came to pranks._

 _He stopped Quirrel and Voldemort getting the Philosopher's Stone in his first year, he stopped Voldemort again in his second year (he followed Ginny down the pipe when she was possessed), he nearly captured Peter Pettigrew in his third year, won the Tri-Wizard Tournament but was part of Voldemort's resurrection and last year, his fifth year, he over-heard his father, Sirius and Remus talking about the Prophecy and what it had to do with him, took a few friends who were part of Dumbledore's Army and went after the Prophecy orb in the Ministry of Magic; which he destroyed but had to escape from Voldemort's Death Eaters._

 _So when the Great Hall doors opened ten years later, and a twenty-year-old, muggle clothes wearing Harry James Potter stepped in with Filius next to him, Albus Dumbledore was very surprised._

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry stood at the Great Hall's entrance with an amused look on his face. The students both looked interested and some confused ('why was there an older Fleamont at the door?'), the teachers were in shock. He looked across the head table to see how each teacher reacted, which was the reason why he was amused. Looking down at Filius next to him, he saw the little professor bouncing on his feet and smiling widely. Albus Dumbledore's reaction was the best, he looked flabbergasted. Fantastic.

"Good evening, I was told to come for the opening feast" Harry said not mentioning who he was out loud; whilst walking towards the head table, he scanned the hall as he went. He saw his younger brother sat at the Gryffindor table, his scar had faded to a white line, he looked amazed; Harry saw a bushy haired girl, Hermione Granger if his information is correct, next to him was frantically whispering something into his ear whilst on the other side a red head, probably Ronald Weasley, was looking at Harry with an open mouth and slowly prodding his brother in the arm.

Arriving at the head table, Harry waited for a response. Filius had gone back to his seat, and was tucking into his dinner quite happily.

"You did, Mr. Potter? By whom?" Dumbledore said still looking like someone had thrown a flashbang in his face. A few of the students gasped when they heard him say his surname.

"Yes, in a LETTER, that was sent to me, by you, remember?!" Harry hinted, he noticed a chair next to Filius which was empty. He realised his mother wasn't at the head table, which was the reason for the empty chair, she taught years one to four Charms. Looking back at Dumbledore, he noticed his face went from amazement to confusion, to understanding, back to amazement times by two.

"You mean your-"

"YES, I am" Harry cut the headmaster off, he didn't want it to be known that Hades, the man who had probably assassinated a lot of the student population (Pureblood mainly) family members was stood in the Great Hall. There was the sound of a closing door off by the left end of the head table and a small gasp. Harry turned to see his mother stood stock still, she looked older, obviously she was 55, but it seemed his mother had aged like fine wine, as they say. Good for Pops.

"Hello mother, I have returned" Opening his arms, Harry did a little spin to show his whole body, he felt it necessary for some reason.

Lily Potter slowly started to walk towards her eldest son. When she arrived but a foot in front of him, she looked up into her son's face. Harry looked down, he knew he should hate her for what she did to him, but he had changed, it wasn't hate he felt anymore, more sadness a slight emptiness, it will take time for him to forgive her and his father but at least he wasn't swearing at her.

"Harry?" she asked, Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Again, hello mother, I have retur-" he didn't finish the sentence before he was engulfed in a tight squeeze of a hug by his mother. He looked around the hall, nobody had moved, not even the teachers, looking back down he started to feel uncomfortable, he wasn't the hugging type. Instead he patted his mum on the head.

"There, there…"

Lily looked back up to Harry's face, he looked so much like James, but with her eyes. She was certain he was taller than her husband, in fact, he was probably a several inches taller. Stepping back, she rubbed her eyes, they itched. She didn't know what to say, she went with something she had wanted to say ever since he ran away.

"I'm sorry…" Harry stared at his mother as she apologised, how do you reply to that? Yeah, it's alright? You're forgiven? Instead he nodded.

"Yes, well, I don't expect you to start treating me like a five-year-old now, you aren't completely forgiven, you and father" Harry said, Lily nodded in agreement, she stepped away and took in her son some more.

"What are you doing here?"

"You sent me a letter remember for the headmaster…" Harry let the sentence sink in, he peered round the hall again, students were whispering; each table seemed to have reacted differently. The Gryffindors seemed to have turned to Fleamont for answers, the Ravenclaws look like they could be trying to figure him out, good luck with that, the Hufflepuffs where whispering the loudest, probably talking about the other houses theories on who he was, and finally the Slytherins looked like they were trying to decide whether he was friend or foe.

"Your?!" Harry jumped he looked down at his mother who was now back to looking shocked.

"Yes, about that…" Harry turned to the headmaster, who had sat down and now was in thought.

"I think we should talk somewhere more privately, maybe your office?" Harry asked, Dumbledore stared at Harry for a few seconds before standing up, again, and smiling.

"You are correct Mr. potter, this isn't the best place for that conversation. Follow me to my office, Mr. Potter…the younger, Professor Potter and Professor Flitwick, if you wouldn't mind coming as well?" Dumbledore asked as he walked around the table to stand next to Harry and Lily. Harry saw his brother bolt up and walk quickly to them, he was a few inches taller than his younger brother, both were taller than their mother, but only Harry was taller than Dumbledore. Filius seemed to teleport next to them.

"Right then, Professor McGonagall, if you would be so kind to end the nights feast after we leave? Yes? Brilliant, time for an overdue chat!" They walked out of the Great Hall, behind them they could here the students start talking loudly and Professor McGonagall telling them to quieten down.

* * *

Wheres the rage? The pure hatred? The loathing of all things Pottery? The Sh*t hitting the fan?

Well after seeing so many, many, many family hating Harry WBWL fanfics, I decided to give my highly trained, can take the worst torture on earth, zen master of a Harry, a longer fuse.

I still hoped you enjoyed this chapter though.


	6. Chapter 6 - …You Begin to Like It…?

I broke my upload streak, sorry. Heard some sad news at Uni on Friday, didn't feel like doing another chapter.

Also I should of told you before, I apologise if anything doesn't quite make sense, since chapter 2 I have been doing these chapters late at night, they make sense in my head but typing them and wording them properly is a different thing.

This chapter is a bit of a nod to one of my favourite movies of all time, Grosse Pointe Blank, if you like John and his sister Joan Cusack, Minnie Driver, and Dan Akroyd you'll like it a lot.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything Potter-ish or Kingsman-ish

Warning - there is a slightly descriptive murder scene in this chapter, I like Hannibal and got the idea from that tv show.

* * *

Chapter 6 - …You Begin to Like It…?

*20:00pm, 1st September 2015, Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Lochaber, Fort William, Scotland*

 _Patience is something everybody should have, being patient on the phone, patient in a queue, patient with a slow computer; the British are known to be very patient people, even if they don't like I, which is probably why they also have the most sarcastic personalities, when you've been waiting for so long and you are too polite to say something about it, it gives a person time to think up something using the lowest form of wit to release the build-up of anger…. from being patient. Weird isn't it?_

 _It is the same in the British Magical Community as well, from waiting in line at Gringotts, to fan-girls being very patient in waiting to hear whether Fleamont Potter II has a girlfriend or not, Find Out in Next Week's Issue of Witch Weekly! True compared to the muggle world, the magical world doesn't have broadband issues, or various different home and travel contracts that have gone up in price when they can just wave the wand to clean, travel or cook anything, free of charge._

 _Harry, as Hades, once spent a whole day inside a Mexican Cartel's bathroom wall, waiting for him to come home and have a bath, it wasn't a pretty sight for both Harry and for Alphonso, mainly for Alphonso, but Harry could argue that. It just comes to show how much patience a Kingsman agent has, to wait that long in a wall to see a small Mexican man strip naked before having to garrote him with a Les Paul Guitar string, formerly owned by Alphonso the now small dead Mexican._

 _Currently however, James Potter, Lily Potter and Fleamont Potter II were getting very impatient, except Albus Dumbledore and Filius Flitwick who was enjoying the show. Instead of getting really angry with his parents and brother about the past, Harry decided to, to put it bluntly as possible, take the piss. After arriving at the Headmaster's Office, Floo calling Fleamont and Harry's father, who frantically came through the fireplace begging his eldest son for forgiveness, Harry asked if he could have something for dinner. Long walk and all, he was a bit peckish; Dumbledore quickly ordered a House Elf to bring something of Harry's choice. Lasagne, his favourite._

 _Harry then proceeded to eat it very slowly, and not answer any questions until he had finished. Normally, a polite human who knew table manners takes about twenty minutes to eat their food, Harry took forty-five, not including the fifteen minute 'got to let it go down' section afterwards._

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry smiled at the three annoyed people in front of him, it seemed Albus Dumbledore and Filius were amused by the slightly red faces of the Potters. However, he had to start sometime or later, so he'd better get it over with. Crossing his legs over, getting as comfy as possible he prepared himself for the barrage of questions.

"So, what do you want to know?"

There was silence, which surprised him, his parents and brother's lips were moving quickly but no sound was coming out, after looking at Dumbledore though, who was casually putting away his wand he understood why.

"Right, I hoped you enjoyed the dinner Mr. Potter, I take it the long wait we had to endure was for our punishment?" Dumbledore asked with a smile, Harry grinned. Compared to his parents, he didn't have anything against the headmaster, true he told his parents it was his brother that was the Boy-Who-Lived, but he didn't know how his parents would react.

"Apologies, no anger against anyone in the room, but I still feel the need to punish them in some way, and I certainly don't feel the need to harm them, so minor irritation for my own amusement is better! You can ask the first question if you'd like?" Harry replied, he saw his parents calm down, his brother had stopped mouthing silent words a few seconds ago, he knew it was helpless to try with a Silencing charm up around him and his mum and dad.

"Thank you, well I already know why you ran away, I'm not going to bother to try and understand what you felt, so my main question is, are you really Hades, hunter of Death Eaters and probably the most feared assassin in the magical world? It's one for you to turn up, but to know that the lost son of the Potter family has killed many a people is something even bigger!" Dumbledore asked leaning forward in his chair, he popped a Lemon Drop into his mouth after asking his question, he offered one Filius who took one as well, he sat next to the headmaster quietly stroking Fawkes who had observed the occupants of the room with interest and amusement. Funny humans.

James and Lily, who had sent the letter sat silently now, they came to the same conclusion as Dumbledore, no point asking why their eldest son left, feelings like that are hard to describe and usually they are felt again when bringing up the past, so they just listened. Fleamont looked shocked, he didn't know his parents had sent a letter to the famed assassin Hades, and to find out that his brother could be the most dangerous person in the Castle at the moment, it was a lot to take in, he like his parent listened.

Harry stared at Dumbledore for a second, thinking of a way to say he is, instead of just saying 'yes', which was boring and dull. He thought for a second then smirked slightly.

"Two years ago, I was given a mis-contract by the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones. The contract was to take out one, Hermes Nott, the grandfather to one Theodore Nott, who is probably in bed right now..." Harry avoided saying mission which would sound weird for an assassin, instead he made out that he was a contract assassin who worked for magical governments. Everybody remembered reading the Daily Prophet with the headline 'The Noble Ex-Head of House, Hermes Nott Found Dead in his Home', James remembered being called to the crime scene. He didn't like the Nott family for being in league with Voldemort but what he saw made his spine tingle. Death Eater or not, it was brutal.

"You killed Hermes Nott?" James asked with a hint of fear, Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he nodded. James instinctively grabbed his wife's waist and pulled her closer to him whilst pulling his wand out, Dumbledore saw this and shook his head slightly telling him not to do anything stupid, Harry raised the other eyebrow. Would his father try anything?

"…every time I get a contract I research the person I am to kill, sometimes the person deserves a more horrible death than others. Hermes Nott's full biography turned out to be a demon's resume. Some of the stuff he had done in the past, well compared to what I did to him, he did worse." Harry said remembering the list upon list of charges that were never used against Hermes in the past.

James held his wife closer, he remembered the scene well. Hermes Nott was found in the Crucifixion pose on his wall in his dining room, he was completely naked, his skin on his back had been completely split down the middle and was nailed to the wall in such a way to make him look like he had wings, his eyes were gone and put on a plate along with his heart, the table was set for dinner. There was a preservation charm on the body so they didn't have an accurate guess to how long he was there for.

Harry remembered doing it, that was the mission when Merlin finally sat down with Harry and talked to him. That was the time when Hades became known in the Magical World for being the Angel of Death to all those who seemed to get away with doing very bad things in the past. It was this news the made Merlin ask Harry what was going off in his head, Harry said it was his anger being released, he said it was healthier than bottling it up. Merlin had told Harry to release it through different means instead of doing horrible things to his targets. That's when Harry started Mixed Martial Arts at the Kingsman Headquarters. Lily remembered her husband coming home looking ill, she had asked what had happened but he hadn't told her.

"Why do you do it?" Lily asked quietly snapping Harry out of thought. He couldn't say it was part of the job description as a Kingsman agent, that would be harder to explain and he couldn't reveal the organisation so he raised an eyebrow in question to give himself more time.

"I mean, why did you become what you are? An assassin?" Lily explained further, Harry didn't know what to say, in the end he changed his Kingsman Training to fit an Assassins training.

"Well, I originally joined the American Hit-Wizards, I trained with them, and it turned out in my psych evaluation that I was better at working alone…" It was true, mostly, in his Kingsman Psychological Evaluation test his results did say he was a bit of a lone wolf kind of guy.

"…after a few years training then going out and hunting American Magical Criminals it came to my attention that I felt a bit restricted on what I could do, I needed something with more action, surprisingly you didn't get much action when it comes to being a Hit-Wizard, so I left and then joined up with the British Muggle Military known as the Royal Marines and went over shores to foreign countries to fight mainly in the Middle East…" Again partly true, his Kingsman training had sent him to the Middle East in a team (he would of preferred if he had done it by himself) to take out groups of muggle terrorists.

"…before you ask I faked my age for most of the years, I was tall for my age that helped greatly, magic can do a lot to make a teen look older…" he was fifteen and he didn't change a single thing, Merlin didn't approve, Harry didn't care.

"…I become proficient in both Muggle weapons and Magical means which I used secretly against terrorists, International Statute of Secrecy and all…" He outright blew half a building apart with a Bombarda spell in front of a crowd of muggles after his team was under fire from a 50. Cal in the buildings second story window.

"…that's when I heard a few rumours of contract killers who get to use their own means of taking out targets…" Filius looked interested, strange.

"…so I left the Royal Marines and went into working for myself. The money is good and…you do start to enjoy it…" he ended the half-truth story in a morbid way. He looked at everyone's reaction; his parent's for obvious reasons looked horrified, there son enjoyed killing people?! His brother looked like he wanted to know every detail about his training, Filius looked like he was also interested in his training, probably the magical side more than the muggle. Albus Dumbledore looked torn between interest in his training to become Hades and being slightly saddened that a person would come to enjoy killing people for money.

Technically he did get paid to kill people, but he also was paid to do protection/ rescue missions as well as information collection, it's just that he didn't like trying to protect people, they were annoying and usually found himself telling the person to shut up or stay still and information collection missions tended to be very boring, lots of hiding and no shooting.

"I see, well thank you for telling us that" Dumbledore said in an even tone, he had put his arms on the table and steepled his hands in thought. The man himself was the leader of light for a good reason, he gave second chances when he thought people deserved them, but he had to agree some people didn't deserve them, like Tom Riddle. Filius looked like he wanted to ask a question, he was bouncing on his chair, Harry smiled again and nodded his head at the professor.

"What magic do you know, how were you taught, you never came to Hogwarts so you must have learnt somehow?" Harry expected this from him. This was easier to explain.

"When I ran away and before I joined the American Hit-Wizards I found myself in a Magical University of sorts in the U.S.A, apparently the name Potter was also known and some influence, that along with my higher than normal intelligence allowed me to be taught by several magical tutors in various fields, if you check the Potter accounts you'd notice that several hundred thousand Galleons disappeared a few years ago that was to pay for the education, sorry. I was taught by Albert Locke the famed British Transfiguration Professor, Juliet Hemingsworth for Charms, Nathanial and Bjorn Ahlstrom the slightly insane twins who won several awards in Potions and Charlotte Helsing a Half-Vampire for Defence Against the Dark Arts, yes she is the descendent of the vampire hunter himself, she finds it amusing…." Harry said, he had his own Potter bank card since his fourth birthday, family tradition apparently, so taking a few hundred thousand from the Potter Bank account was his parents fault, but hey it did go to education so it's alright. Merlin was pleased he didn't have to go into Kingsman funds. He used his own bank account now, the Potter Bank Card was hidden away.

Harry actually researched the best people who had taught in the past and met with them at their houses to be taught. He was also taught from the age of ten to seventeen just like normal, but he went onto the advanced magic a lot earlier on.

"…I also taught myself a few things like different languages, I can speak four languages before you ask; Spanish, German, French and Russian" He had been teaching himself to speak different languages way before he ran away, he was about six when he found a set of books at the bottom of the bookshelf called 'Spanish for Beginner Wizards and Witches'.

"Anything else like Runes I also taught myself and my advance knowledge in the art of…" Harry took a deep breath "…killing is from experience. However, I'm probably at Master's level in Transfiguration, Charms and Defence, no matter how much I enjoy Potions I can only do poisons and antidotes at a higher level, it's an area I struggle in slightly." Harry ended in a slight annoyance, Dumbledore and Filius chuckled, his parents looked pleased and astonished, their eldest was extremely intelligent it seems and his brother looked excited about something.

"One more question, then you can ask me questions during my stay since it seems like I'll be sticking around for a while…" Fleamont put his hand up like he was in class, Harry raised in his eyebrows and smirked.

"Fleamon-"

"Can you fly on a broom?!" Fleamont cut his brother off. Harry laughed, it was rare that he got to go on a broom in recent times, when he was mainly learning from tutors he flew a lot for fun.

"Why? Do you need your big brother to teach you?" Harry smirked, when it came to his brother he wasn't sure, true he got everything he wanted before he ran away but after it seemed his parents taught him properly, he wasn't arrogant or an idiot, a part of him hoped he wouldn't be the brightest but after research it seems he is quite bright. Dumbledore coughed and the two brothers looked at him.

"As it is nice to see you two getting along I did send you for a reason and no matter how much it pains me to ask for your help, now that I know who you are, but you've clearly proven yourself I think I should tell you what I need you to do, so if Fleamont could wait outside for the moment I'd be grateful" Harry straightened himself, he flicked his wrist and a pen and a notebook appeared in his hands, his brother grudgingly walked out of his office, he glanced at Harry who winked at him, he smiled slightly.

"Right then, Harr-… Hades, the Order of Phoenix needs your help…."

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

Im trying to divert from the cliche WBWL story style of angsty as hell Harry who is stupidly over the top stephen hawking level smart and could wound Saitama from OPM by flicking his pinky finger, but if you want anger, then you'll have to wait a few chapter. I has an idea.

Thanks for the reviews btw!

I'll answer any questions as best as I can, but any questions that have been formed by finely combing through this story and are outrageous, remember its just a made up story that I so far, enjoy doing, if you like to nitpick, please reflect on your life with the same fine comb you are doing with these FANmade stories on this FANfiction website. Rant over.

see you next time on...cliche killer. Oorah


	7. Chapter 7 -I Have Chosen You

Another one! I woke up this morning with it in my head ready to be typed.

Disclaimer: Dont own nuffin to do with Kingsman or 'Arry Potter

* * *

Chapter 7 – I Have Chosen You

*22:15pm, 8th September 2015, Hogwarts Kitchens, Hogwarts Castle, Lochaber, Fort William, Scotland*

 _Horcruxes are nasty buggers, Hades has had to destroy a few in his lifetime when hunting very dark wizards and witches. He first read about them in his last lesson with Charlotte Helsing, she had given him unrestricted access to her personal library of dark magiks. Putting part of a person's soul into a container just sounds wrong, not in an 'ew gross' kind of way, just wrong, it is after all against nature. Destroying a Horcrux is even harder, depending on how clever the maker of the Horcrux is, makes it harder to destroy as there may be some kind of protection against anyone who goes near it. Depending on the object the Horcrux is within depends on its defence mechanism, the effects can be instantaneous or gradual. There is only one way to destroy a Horcrux and that's by destroying its container._

 _Hades was pretty sure a few wizards and witches in the past have created a Horcrux and used a container that made it difficult for people like him to get to and even harder to destroy as it could be something the muggles find interesting, for example a piece of art in a museum. Harry had to destroy one of Picasso's pieces of art once, he hated every second of it. He made sure that the witch got everything she deserved._

 _When Albus Dumbledore had said that Voldemort had created seven in his lifetime, Harry actually went pale, finding one Horcrux was a pain, but seven? Fortunately, Dumbledore had then said that there was only six left, Fleamont, had destroyed the diary of Tom Riddle in his second year, nice one bro. After asking if he knew of anymore, Dumbledore went quiet, he then said he suspected that Voldemort had used some artifacts of the founders to use as containers, it seemed Tom Riddle liked shiny things. But it was what Dumbledore said after that made Harry stare at his notes in shock. Dumbledore suspected that his brother was a Horcrux himself, his scar held the Horcrux inside of it._

 _This wasn't Hades's CONTRACT however, the headmaster didn't want any one part of the Order of the Phoenix to start killing people when it was needed, so what better way than use a killer like Hades. He would be paid five thousand galleons for every target which was on a list. The reason for Dumbledore to tell Harry about the Horcruxes was for him to look out for any Horcrux-y objects whilst out and about. He would then be paid ten thousand galleons for destroying it._

 _Obviously Harry didn't actually need the money from Dumbledore, so the money that went to him, was then converted into pounds then sent to a charity, he was already being paid by headquarters, Dumbledore didn't need to know that though._

 _When Harry was left at his private quarters within the Castle, he immediately had a shower. Drying off he looked in the mirror, his scar had itched, which wasn't completely odd, it had itched before, but this time it was swollen as well. Tapping it to see if the itchiness would suppress Harry froze, then it dawned on him. He had noticed his brother's scar had seemed to look miles better than his does, his brother apparently hadn't had any problems with his scar, Harry had, nothing really bad just headaches at different times. Dumbledore suspected that Fleamont may have inherited some of Voldemort's abilities through it, but unfortunately he hadn't shown any thing that could point to that. Harry though, was a Parselmouth._

" _Oh fuck me" Harry said in Parseltongue._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a week since the realisation that Harry would eventually have to kill himself if he wanted to get rid of Tom Riddle, he wanted to talk to Dumbledore sometime soon, the man had given him the first week off from anything and he couldn't find the headmaster anywhere. Instead of getting annoyed with the absent Albus Dumbledore, Harry set his mind to the task of finding a recruit, who would either become the next Gawain or the next…. him.

It was interesting seeing the reactions of the local wizarding folk in Hogsmeade when a large metal box with a parachute attached to it dropped from the sky. He now had equipment and more clothing, now to observe the students.

Over the week he noted down specific people from the different houses who could have potential, he decided that he was only going to go with his brother's year and the year below, this would allow him to train them without having to explain what some of the higher magiks he would be teaching them really in depth. They were old enough to research on their own time if they really wanted to know and it would please Merlin greatly knowing he wasn't teaching an eleven-year-old how to kill someone using any object you could get your hands on.

Harry had five people on his list, a Ravenclaw, two Hufflepuffs, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, he wasn't biased when it came to potentials. After observing all of them he had chosen his person. He had sent a note via owl to them so they would get it at breakfast on the 8th. He watched the person's reaction of receiving the note, this was a mini test in its own way, can they keep a secret and keep their features in check; the person just raised one eyebrow, they looked up at the head table where he was sat, and nodded, Harry saw them fold the note up and place it in their pocket.

Good.

Now Harry was sipping on a cup of tea waiting for his potential to come to meet him at the time and place he had put on his note. He watched the House Elves wander about cleaning cutlery, pots, pans, clothes, they fixed things as well, it was like a well-coordinated dance.

The door to the Hogwarts Kitchens opened and his chosen person stepped in, they looked around before spotting Harry sat at table, they walked over and sat opposite him, a House Elf asked them for anything, they asked for a mug of hot chocolate. Receiving the mug of steaming hot chocolate Harry studied the person, he hadn't seen them this close so he wanted to see their reactions closely.

"Right, its good of you to come and meet me here, I bet you are wandering why I actually wanted to meet you anyway?" he asked, the person nodded and took a sip of their drink.

"I have been observing you for a while now, I take it you have noticed as well?" Again the person nodded.

"Good, first off, I haven't come here just for Dumbledore for the reason he needs me, I've also come here to get someone….a recruit." He explained, the person just looked at Harry to carry on.

"I am part of a secret muggle organisation called Kingsman, we are an independent spy agency that deals with the worlds bad human problems. Normally I would pick you then you would be sent to headquarters for training but I have been given free rein on training you as I am the only Magical Agent there, so it was obvious to allow me to train you in a magical to magical sort of way, you follow?" Harry asked, the person looked thoughtful for a moment before nodded that they understood.

"I maybe be training you, however you may not get the job. Once an agent dies, the job position opens and each agent has to present their potential in a final test then they would be chosen, so not only am I training you to become an agent, I need you to become the best and get that spot, it would look good on me and give me some bragging rights" the person smiled and nodded.

"Training will be difficult and hard, if you become an agent you can't tell anyone about what you do for a living, your life will become a half-truth, so are you up for it?" The person stared at their mug of hot chocolate in thought, Harry didn't mind, it was a big thing to decide, to stay normal or to live two lives. The person looked up at Harry and nodded determinedly. Harry clapped his hands together and smiled a big smile.

"Splendid…" he waved his hands and a stack of papers and a pen appeared "…you'll have to sign these, you can fill out the forms later" The person took them pen and papers and read through the papers or Kingsman Contract as it said above, before signing it. It glowed and vanished, that meant it was now in Merlin's office.

Standing up and fastening his suit jacket, Harry held out his hand, the person got up after finishing the rest of their hot chocolate and shook his hand.

"As Merlin would say 'Welcome to the most dangerous job interview in the world'…. Miss Lovegood"

* * *

I wonder how many people will go "WTF! WHY?"

also let me answer some questions for anyone who is unsure about a few things.

1\. Lily and James were still born in 1960 like in canon, so Lily is 55, I just pushed Harry's and Fleamont's birth back. Thats it, they lived there life passed 1981 like normal people...who were fighting in a war...so not particularly normal.

2\. In real life, a person who ten years ago ran away from home for bad reasons (im talking Harry level abuse, either in this story or canon, not to the point of depression, but just enough to make him leave), usually, starts a new life without the problems as before and the feelings of anger/ sadness should fade. This Harry gets why his parents didn't take any notice of him, and feels that keeping a grudge against his parents is a stupid thing to do, so when reading this, think 'Harry still has unhappy feelings towards his parents, but he is trying to at least be friends with them' this will allow you to understand why there isn't any screaming contests. Apologies if this offends anyone, trying to put across why Harry isnt at his parents throats is difficult. I could just say he got over it, but some people are picky.

3\. Hades is a cool name, I know its not part of the myth of Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table.


	8. Chapter 8 - Mile High Club

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter and Kingsman

Chapter 8 – Mile High Club

 _*20:25pm, 12th May 2013, 38,000ft up, Boeing VC-25 SAM 28000, Take off: Classified, Landing: Classified*_

 _ **Missions, successful or failed are stored both in digital and paper form within the Kingsman Filing and Record system, there are hundreds of thousands of missions stored in the system dating back to the second world war. Hades has his own personal section within the system, the Kingsman may be secret themselves but the magical world has been secret for a lot longer and if anything did happen at headquarters and the word of a magical word got out, well…**_

 _ **Some missions aren't stored in the system and need a lot smaller space, Black Knight missions are similar to Excalibur Missions. The difference between Excalibur missions and Black Knight missions is that agents are awarded for doing Excalibur missions, you are a shining beacon within Kingsman; Black Knight missions are the missions that are sort of, off record, but are usually just a small piece of paper, the agents name, the targets name and the targets time of death. When a Kingsman agent goes on a Black Knight mission the target is someone who has done many good things in the world, they are nice people, who did some bad things in their life to get to where they are.**_

 _ **Black Knight missions are reputation builders, for the Kingsman agent but when it comes to social talks, you become the underdog for a time. The agents don't know who their colleague has to take out until after, when the public news announces it.**_

 _ **Hades has been on two Black Knight missions and this would be his third.**_

 _XXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Waiting two hours inside a box was getting to Hades, for some reason they all started with him in a box, last time it was a Coffin. Checking his watch Hades kicked the box open, his black clothes clung to him, his pistol was stuck securely to his back and his hands, he started to rub them together._

" _Okay, let's get this done" looking around the luggage compartment, he saw the hatch to the upper level. He pulled a thin balaclava out of his back pocket and pulled it on. Out of his other back pocket he pulled out his iPod and some wireless headphones. Pressing play the first track of Gustav Holst's The Planets started. He took the Glock off the holder on his back._

 _Swaying his head slightly to the music, Hades opened the hatch and peered around, there was only a few men wearing black with wires in their ears. Hades took a deep breath, there's another thing about Black Knight missions that Hades liked but also hated. Leave no one alive. Taking a breath, Hades focused on the closest guy._

" _Sorry…"_

 _He flung the hatch open scaring everyone in the room, he pulled the trigger, the closest guy fell with a bullet hole in his forehead. This seemed to snap everyone out of there trance, they pulled their own guns out, but when Hades listened to Holst's The Planets he went into his own trance, not good for the guys around him. Spinning one-hundred-eighty degrees Hades fired four shots. Two guys remained in the room with him. He saw them dive behind the bar before he shot the first guy. Sighing he aimed in the bars general direction and fired two shots, the bar splintered and two splatters of blood painted the wall._

 _Looking around he paused his music to listen for the backup, which was unlikely to be 'back up' when everyone died before they could contact anyone. There was shouts from the double doors on his right, something, something shots were fired, something, something no response. Closing the hatch, Hades walked back and put his heel against the back wall, he skipped the third song and started the fourth, Jupiter – The Bringer of Jollity._

 _There was a bang at the doors, he fired a shot on each door and two bodies made a noise of hitting the floor, more shouts. Counting down from ten seconds, Hades waited for the peak…_

… _and go, he pushed off from the door and sprinted forward, when he was about at the double doors, he flung his hands out in front of him. The doors broke from the hinges and flew into the next room smashing into seats and one guy. Still sprinting, Hades allowed his quick reactions to guide his aim at his targets; each person fell with a hole in his/her face. The Glock clicked, out of rounds, using his left hand to carry on the massacre, he pressed the magazine release on his gun, before placing the gun on his belt allowing a magazine to slide in until it clicked._

 _Getting to the end of the room, Hades jumped at the next door, the left side of his body slammed into one of the double doors, it came off its hinges, he fell forwards with the door and rolled, aiming at the other door where a woman was waiting with a gun who looked very surprised to see him there. She fell with a bullet going through her jaw._

 _One door down a man hid behind an upturned table, ten other men stood around him, there guns all pointed towards the reinforced door._

" _Stay down" one of the men said, he didn't sound too confident and the man behind the table prayed for a miracle._

 _Hades looked around the room, four men stood with Mp5s aiming at him, he slowly breathed in and out, the song was slower, thus he calmed down slightly._

" _Put the gun down now" Harry looked at the man who spoke, he could see him sweating. Holding his hands up he crouched slowly and placed the gun on the ground, they followed him with their guns. Hades slid the gun towards them and it stopped in front of the reinforced doors._

 _Five…. He stepped closer, they flinched._

 _Four…. He closed his hands into fists, the men looked at each other._

 _Three…. His hands started to itch badly now, must not rub together._

 _Two…. The men in front lowered their guns in confusion as the air seemed to heat up slightly and ripple like above a flame. The sides of the plane seemed to shake._

 _One…. Harry opened his palms. Everything went still for a second, no noise. The fuselage burst open and either side of Hades, the men screamed as they were sucked out of the plane. Hades stepped then leapt forwards as the plane tore above and below him, looking out of the window as he picked up his Glock he saw a seat go straight through a turbine and blow up. The plane shook. Even if it went down Hades had to make sure everyone was dead._

 _Hades turned around and studied the reinforced doors, the plane shook some more, then a loud metal tearing like sound echoed around him and more force of wind hit him. Turning slightly, Hades watched as the plane from the other side of the tear seemed to bend upwards slowly._

" _I'd better get in here and end this before I join them" Hades laughed humourlessly and aimed his gun at the doors hinges. He fired four times at the four hinges which went through into the other room. He stepped back then waited a second as the plane shook violently, he looked over his shoulder and in his peripheral vision he saw the plane completely snap off. He shifted his weight and looked around, the plane was now dropping very fast. Magic is very useful._

 _The doors were sucked off and Hades twisted slightly as they sailed off into open air. Walking into the room he saw twelve men were floating around screaming, they bumped into the walls and into each other. If it wasn't for the situation, Hades might have laughed._

 _Hades pushed a table out of the way and saw his target. Aiming he pulled the trigger. The floating men who had yet to be sucked out of the last bit of the plane watched in horror. Turning around, Hades placed a small round package on the floor before letting his body be sucked out of the plane and into the open sky. The cabin and the rest of the plane exploded._

 _As he fell and watched as the plane debris whizzed past him he saw the tail above him, he read the 28000 code before he rolled in the air and it missed him._

 _Pulling his shoot Hades imagined the news later that day. He wasn't going to be liked for a while at headquarters._

 _He had just avenged two million people in Brazil._


End file.
